MY SEXY DANCER
by sizunT hanabi
Summary: YUNJAE FANFIC sebuah kover dance yang beranggotakan 4 namja,yang diketuai oleh Kim Jaejoong seorang pelajar SMA,yang akan tampil disalah satu kontes cover dance di seoul dimana salah satu jurinya adalah seorang dancer profesional bernama jung yunho


YUNJAE FANFICTION/YAOI/MY SEXY DANCER/PG-NC/ONESHOOT

Pair: Yunjae

Cast: yunjae and other

Genre: romance,

Rate: PG-NC

Leght: 1/1

Desclaim : GOD

Author: Sim Sim Cassiopeia

Warning: boyXboy/yaoi/gay/BL/Sho-ai,pendek,typo(s)

A/N: wakakaka ni FF aku buat karena saat leat cover dance td ada cowok cantik yang unyu-unyu trus pake baju sexy ada pitanya lucu lagiii kyaaaaa pokoknya tu cowok cantik bgt! Ampe pada teriak* gaje mana udah cantik gemulai n lucuuu kkyaaaa joongie~~#plak

Terlihat sekelompok orang yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan diri dibalik panggung untuk menyiapkan penampilan dance mereka,yah panggung itu adalah panggung perlombaan dance kelompok untuk daerah Soul.

Terlihat empat orang laki-laki yang terlihat begitu lucu dengan pakaian-pakaian sedikit terbuka dan tampak imut.

Keempat laki-laki itu adalah boyband yang sedang mengikuti perlombaan dance,boyband yang menyebut diri mereka "Little Man" karena memang member boyband tersebut masih terdiri dari murid-murid sekolah menegah atas.

"junsu-ah! Aku malu! Aku ganti saja ne bajunya?" seorang laki-laki cantik yang tampak imut dengan baju yang terbuka dibagian perut sehingga memperlihatkan perutnya yang indah dan rata,dan pita manis dibagian belakang baju menutup perutnya yang terekspos.

"aish! Hyung! Kan semua sudah siap! Lihat bajuku,tidak kalah terbuka denganmu kan?"

Tampak laki-laki imut dengan tubuh montok yang menunjuk-nunjuk dadanya yang terbuka karena hanya tertutupi kain yang seperti tersobek-sobek.

"tapi ini memalukan! Masa aku harus memperihatkan perutku sebegini banyak! Dan apa-apaan pita ini eoh?aku kan namja"pout lucu muncul dibibir merah penuh itu dengan mulusnya.

"aniya! Tidak boleh! Kau mau mengacaukan performens kita eoh?"

"aniya!"

"makanya tetap pake baju itu"

"arra~"

Little Man,Boyband yang terdiri dari empat laki-laki lucu yang masih kelas 2 Sekolah menengah atas,yaitu Kim Jaejoong sang leader,Kim Junsu sang LeadVokal,Lee taemin sang lead dancer,dan Kim Keybum sang rapper.

Mereka adalah boyband baru yang memang hanya tampil saat ada audisi-audisi atau memang ada gath.

Dengan persaan sebal jaejoong menuju ruang rias dan memasang ikat kepala lucu dikepalanya yang menambah imut penampilannya,dengan sedikit serampangan dia mengambil jacket yang merupakan property yang akan mereka gunakan,sebuah jaecket warna merah dengan motif gajah chibi yang lucu,ck kenapa semua yang berhungan dengan kim Jaejoong selalu nampak lucu dan imut?

KRIEEETT

"boo?kau sudah siap?"

Seorang laki-laki tampan tampak menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"yunnie! Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah seharusnya jadi juri?"

Yah laki-laki tampan bernama Jung Yunho ini adalah seorang dancer terkenal di korea,seorang artis yang bersolo karier sebagai seorang penyanyi dan dancer.

"aku hanya ingin mengecek keadaanmu sayang"

Dengan sigap yunho menutup pintu ruangan dan masuk kedalam,mnghampiri laki-laki cantik miliknya yang tampak mempoutkan bibir indahnya.

"kau kenapa eum?"

Yunho membelai dengan sayang pipi namja cantik itu.

"aku sebel sama junsu yunnie!"

"wae?"

"dia memaksaku memakai pakaian yang aku tak suka!"

" memang kau memakai pakaian apa dibalik jacket itu?"

"ini…nanti aja deh yunnie pasti tau sendiri juga "

Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit dan berdiri dari kursi,berjinjit sedikit untuk mengecup bibir sexy namja tampan dihadapannya.

"yasudah yunnie kembali dulu,ne?jangan lupa tunjukan performance terbaikmu ,arra?"

Yunho mengecup dahi namja cantiknya dan kembali untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai juri.

Kontestan-kontestan telah banyak yang menunjukan kemampuan mereka,sekarang tibalah giliran ke empak laki-laki imut nan cantik itu.

"yah! Dan sekarang kita sambut kontestan terakhir kita! Kontestan dengan empat orang laki-laki sebagai membernya,Little Man!"

Suara MC telah terdengar keras serta disambut teriakan penonton yang telah exited dari tadi karena telah menikmati pertunjukan-pertunjukan hebat dari para kontestan.

"kajja! Faithing!"

Jaejoong sebagai seorang leader memberi kan semngat untuk para member lain.

"Fathing!"

Lampu panggung mulai dipadamkan dan bunyi musik yang mengundang seseorang untuk menari mulai terdengar,munculah keempat namja imut itu dari balik layar,dengan skinie jeans hitam dan jacket Merah bergambar gajah chibi yang dipakai jaejoong,serta jacket merah bergambar lumba-lumba chibi yang dipakai junsu,dan jacket merah bergambar beruang chibi yang dipakai taemin,serta jacket merah bergambar monyet chibi yang dipakai key,keempat laki-laki iru mulai menggerakkan tubuh mereka sesuai koreo yang telah mereka pelajari dan dengan suara-suara indah yang mereka miliki mereka mulai menyanyikan lagu Mirotic dari DBSK.

Kalian tahu sendiri kan lagu ini memiliki arti yang tidak pantas untuk anak kecil,dan lagu yang begitu sexy?

Dengan sexy nya keempat namja lucu itu menggerakkan badannya serta bernyanyi dengan indah dan gemulainya.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~"

Suara penonton terdengar nyaring saat keempat namja lucu itu memuka jacket mereka dan membuangnya dengan sexy,memperlihatkan tubuh-tubuh indah yang terbalut pakaian sexy nan lucu itu.

Jaejoong mulai menggerakkan lagi tubuhnya yang terbalut pakaian hitam dengan perut yang terbuka dan hanya ada rantai-rantai yang menutupinya sehingga tiap kali bergerak maka perut serta dada putih itu terekspos dengan bebasnya,membuat jeritan kembali terdengar,

Apalagi saat dia berbalik ada pita lucu dipunggungnya,membuat namja cantik ini nampa sangat cantik dan lucu juga sexy dalam waktu bersamaan.

Gerakan-gerakan nakal dan erotis menambah jeritan penonton tambah menggelegar.

Disaat itu pula ada satu orang yang diam-diam mengumpat sambil memperhatikan kekasih cantiknya yang nampak bergerak dengan lincah dan tak menghiraukan banyaknya tatapan bergairah dari orang-orang.

Disaat itu pula namja tampan ini mengutuk pakaian yang jaejoong kenakan,dia bersumpah akan membakar pakaian itu saat jaejoong selesai tampil.

Tepukan meriah menyambut selesainnya penampilan namja-namja itu.

"silahkan perkenalkan nama kalian satu persatu"

"annyeong~ Kim Jaejoong imnida"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~"

"ah sepertinya banyak yang menyukai anda jaejoong-sshi"

"ahahaha khamsahamnida"

"selanjutnya"

"annyeong kim junsu imnida"

"annyeong Lee Taemin imnida"

"annyeong Kim Keybum imnida"

Suara teriakan masih terdengar saat mereka memper kenalkan diri.

"yak! Sekarang mari kita dengarkan komentar dari para juri~,siapa yang akan menyampaikannya? Ah bagaimana kalau jung yunho-sshi yang menyampaikan sebagai seorang dancer dan penyanyi senior,silahkan"

"ah terimakasih,untuk pertama-tama beri tepuk tangan untuk Little Man"

PROK PROK PROK

"saya hanya ingin mengomentari gerakan kalian yang kurang dapat menguasai panggung,diharapkan kalau tampil lagi jangan hanya mengumpul disatu tempat saja,karena banyak tempat kosong yang dibiarkan begitu saja"

"HUUUUUU~"

Sebuah surakan didapatkan yunho karena kritikannya.

"yang kedua saya suka penampilan kalian,dan saya rasa penonton lainpun begitu,apalagi kostum yang kalian pakai,aku menyukainya,apalagi anda jaejoong-sshi pakaian yang anda kenakan sangat manis dan tampak sexy"

"~"

Teriakan kembali terdengar dengan begitu hebohnya saat yunho menyampaikan pendapatnya.

Diam-diam jaejoong menelan ludahnya,dia tau kalau sebenarnya kekasihnya itu tidak menyukai pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Kalian bertanya-tanya kah tentang hubungan yunjae yang kenapa orang-orang tidak ada yang tahu?

Itu semua karena yunho ingin melindungi jaejoong,karena sebagai idola pasti banyak yang menyukainya dan pasti akan banyak orang yang tak suka saat tau bahwa dia ternyata memiliki kekasih.

"kau tampak sexy tadi,ingin memaerkan tubuh eoh?"

Yunho melirik jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi didalam kamar apakah ada yang bertanya dimanakah mereka? Jawabannya adalah di apartemen seorang ?Jung Yunho,yah Yunjae memang tinggal seatap.

"apa maksudmu?"

Jaejoong menjawab ketus disamping kegiatan mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"tadi saat tampil,kenapa pakai pakaian seperti itu kalau tidak ingin memamerkan tubuhmu!"

TAK

Sebuah sisir mendarat indah di jidat yunho karena lemparan jaejoong.

"jangan bicara sembarangan!"

"aku tidak sembarangan bicara!"

"kekanankan! Apa kau juga tidak pernah memamerkan tubuhmu eoh?"

"itu beda!"

"beda apanya hah?"

"pokoknya beda! Kau tidak boleh menunjukan tubuhmu seperti tadi lagi,titik!"

"kau egois!"

"terserah!"

"aku membencimu!"

"Jung Jaejoong!"

"apa?"

Yunho menghela nafasnya,kalau ini dilanjutkan pasti akan berakhir engan marahnya jaejoong yang akan menangis dan meminta pulang kerumah orang tuanya.

"baiklah maafkan aku,ne?"

"emm"

"jae~"

"em!"

"sayang~"

"hm?"

"boojaejoongie~"

"apa!"

"ehehehehe kemari sayang,aku merindukanmu"

Jaejoong mempoutlkan bibirnya dan berjalan kearah yunho dengan piama tidur merah bergambar beruang chibi yang nampak kedodoran ditubuh lucu itu.

"ah! Aku merindukanmu sayang~"

Yunho merengkuh jaejoong dan mengajaknya beguling-guling diatas ranjang sambil sesekali mengecup apapun diwajah,leher,dan bahu kekasih cantiknya itu.

"yunnie~~"

"mwo?"

Yunho mulai menarik piama jaejoong turun saat telah berhasil melepas 3 dari 6 kancing piama itu.

Mulai mencium dan mengigit-giti leher dan bahu mulus kekasihnya.

"akkhh yun!"

"hm?"

Yunho hanya bergumam dan mulai melepas piama jaejoong dan segera menciumi dada montok kekasih mungilnya.

"yuuniehh~"

Suara-suara keluhan secy mulai memenuhi kamar apartemen mewah itu,suara desahan nikmat,keluahan kepuasan serta teriakan penuh akan pencapaian puncak kepuasan yang telah didapat dari dua insan yang sedang memadu cinta.

Dan inilah kisah singkat dari sepasang insan manusia yang disatukan oleh kekuatan cinta dan kasih,begitu manis dan indah.

END

Wakakakak maaf aku ma;lah buat oneshoot cz aku g tahan! :D

Partisipasinya yah kawan~~~

Kalo g suka mending GET OUT seperti lagu JYJ(from TVXQ)#plak

Okehhhh

YUNJAE IS REAL!1

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!1


End file.
